


Over Ramen

by SocialJusticeGM



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dialogue, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sexual Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialJusticeGM/pseuds/SocialJusticeGM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a dialogue I wrote a while ago because the first line popped into my head.  Naruto has feelings he can't punch his way out of, so he seeks the advice of his old sensei.  It's pretty straight forward.  The story is a little bit spoiled in the tags.  Sakura and Kiba are only mentioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Ramen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ramiro Flores](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ramiro+Flores).



“The life of a shinobi forces all of us to grow up fast.  Forced to kill before the age of 13 sometimes. Still, you are a 16 year old boy, Naruto.  Trials like this are a part of growing up, and while you are the most powerful shinobi I have had the privilege of teaching, you are still a doofus when it comes to romance,” Iruka looked Naruto in the eye, “Trust me, of all the challenges a ninja can face, love is the most dangerous.”

“Dangerous, but what do you mean Iruka-sensei?  How can love be that dangerous?”  Naruto puzzled, looking at Iruka for guidance.

“Naruto,” Iruka’s tone hardened, “Ninja are taught to steel themselves against all emotion.  Developing feelings for someone opens you up to attack.  They could betray you or be used against you.”  Iruka chuckled, “Of course, here in the Hidden Leaf, we strive to encourage strong bonds between comrades, following the doctrine of the Third Hokage and the Will of Fire.  In many ways, we have left the old ways behind.”

“Yeah, yeah, thanks for the history lesson, sensei, but I have a real problem here.”

“My point is,” said Iruka, “you’re still growing up, and with that come some challenges.  Although I have to admit, I thought you had already come to terms with these kinds of feelings.  You’ve been pining after Sakura for years.”

Naruto blushed, “I-It’s not Sakura sensei.”  Naruto looked down, averting Iruka’s amused gaze.

“Well, well.  That’s very mature indeed, learning to accept rejection.”  Iruka scratched the back of his head with an embarrassed smile, “It took me a while to learn that lesson myself.”

Naruto stared into his own lap, “Well, I used to ask Sakura out and think about her all the time, but I don’t know if I ever really loved her or even liked her in, uh,” he blushed a little, “ _that_ way.  I think I just wanted her to notice me.  I felt that way about most everyone in the village, but with her, being my classmate and teammate and all, I feel like it just seemed right that I should, um, _like_ like her.  But I never really did, at least, I’m pretty sure.”  Naruto’s expression hardened and he adopted a semi-angry tone, “Anyway sensei, it’s obvious I’m confused about this whole thing or I wouldn’t be here.”

Iruka looked surprised, “Well, that’s certainly a thorough self-analysis Naruto.  I can tell you’ve grown even since I last saw you.”  Iruka paused in thought and then continued, “Complex and delicate feelings like the ones we are talking about can be hard to differentiate and identify.  It’s okay that you don’t really know how you feel about Sakura.” Iruka paused as he remembered what Naruto said, “Wait, it’s not Sakura that’s confusing you?” Naruto shook his head.  “Who is it?”

Naruto was conflicted, on one hand embarrassed about the information he was about to reveal, on the other hand seeing the golden opportunity to surprise and catch his former teacher off-guard.  Unable to resist a prank, Naruto opted for the blunt instrument, “Kiba Inuzuka.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I will do anything else with this story. I probably won't write more from Naruto even. This was just an idea I wanted to flesh out a little. The dynamics of shinobi life and their relationship with emotions seems to be different in the Leaf than other villages. It was a while ago while I was watching the series with a friend. I just happen to like the Kiba/Naruto relationship, but realized those kind of feelings would confuse Naruto's simple mind. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Also, I'm new to AoOO. If there's any bit of etiquette in tagging or anything else that I have missed, let me know.


End file.
